La niñera de Xanxus
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Premio para el 1 lugar del concurso de San Valentin. —¡No puedo creer que trajeras a una niñera! —gritó Xanxus. El rostro de Nono permaneció serio, aunque en sus ojos aún era apreciable la característica calidez de los Vongola. Xanxus x OC
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Esta es la primera parte del two-shot para el primer lugar del concurso de San Valentín: Saya Christopher! wuju! Espero que sea tu agrado, y espero que a todas las fanáticas de Xanxus les guste también. La segunda parte aún no está escrita u.u pero prometo que la tendrás pronto. Espero que las ganadoras que no se han puesto en contacto lo hagan lo más pronto posible para poder cuadrarme junto a Darkinocence y ver quién escribe qué y compartir ideas y todo eso xD_**

**_Por si alguien se pierde, está ambientado justo después de la pelea Tsuna vs Xanxus. _**

**_Pareja: Xanxus x OC_**

* * *

_**La niñera de Xanxus**_

_**Parte 1**_

El Noveno Vongola estaba sentado en su oficina, arreglando las tareas que se acumularon durante su ausencia. Un dolor oprimía su pecho, se había equivocado en muchas cosas, amaba a Xanxus como si fuera su hijo, quizás por culpa de ese amor tan incondicional, acabó malcriando al niño sin darse cuenta.

_No se preocupe, déjelo todo en mis manos. No le quitaré los ojos de encima a su hijo. _Las palabras se colaron en su cabeza, como una luz de esperanza.

—Confío en ti, Aya —suspiró, volviendo la vista en dirección a los documentos que descansaban sobre su escritorio.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe, no levantó la mirada pues sabía de quién se trataba. Lo había consentido demasiado, ya no podía ser tan amable con él, aunque le doliera, era su deber enseñarle a su hijo a comportarse.

—¡No puedo creer que trajeras a una niñera! —gritó Xanxus.

El rostro de Nono permaneció serio, aunque en sus ojos aún era apreciable la característica calidez de los Vongola.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene a Reborn para aprender a ser un buen jefe. Tú tendrás a Aya para que te vigile —respondió.

—¿Y qué me importa a mí lo que esa basura tenga?

—Esa basura te venció, Xanxus.

Una joven de larga cabellera negra, recogida en una cola, y ojos violetas estaba apoyada contra la pared, al lado de la oficina del actual jefe de la familia Vongola, respondía bajo al nombre de Aya, y era una servidora de la familia Vongola. Por respeto intentaba no prestar atención a la discusión que se estaba llevando adentro, sin embargo era inevitable no captar ciertos pedazos de la conversación gracias a los gritos llenos de furia de Xanxus.

Finalmente alguien salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con otro estridente portazo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la morena, mirando de reojo al hijo de Nono.

—Mantente lejos, escoria.

—Lamentablemente, mi trabajo consiste en mantenerme cerca.

Xanxus caminó por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola, Aya le pisaba los talones, tenía que vigilar que el líder de los Varia cumpliera con su castigo, durante un mes estaría encerrado en la casa de su padre sin derecho a salir bajo ninguna circunstancia. Desde su punto de vista, la reprimenda era demasiado liviana después de todo lo que había hecho, ese hijo malagradecido no entendía la suerte que tenía al tener un padre tan comprensivo.

Los Varia esperaban en el recibidor a su líder, quien había acabado con graves lesiones en Japón, cosa que lo mantuvo en cama por más de dos semanas, manteniendo a todo el escuadrón de asesinos preocupados por él. Nono había accedido a que Xanxus pudiera verse con sus "amigos" una vez a la semana, a solas, dentro de su castigo.

—¡Jefe! ¡Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien! —exclamó Leviathan, al verlo entrar.

—¡Oh vaya! Asique esta es la pandilla de Xanxus-sama —observó Aya.

—Guarda silencio, escoria —ordenó el líder de los Varia.

—¿Quién es la plebeya? —inquirió Belphegor, con una de sus sádicas sonrisas.

—Mi nombre es Aya Kinoshita, a sus servicios —se presentó la joven.

—¡VOOOI! ¡Creí que tendríamos una reunión privada! —gritó Squalo.

—Lamento informarle que eso no será posible, es mi deber tomar nota de las conversaciones de Xanxus-sama para evitar que formule algún plan de escape —respondió ella.

—Ushishi ~ asique el jefe ahora tiene una niñera —observó el príncipe.

—Te has buscado un trabajo duro, no creas que te lo haremos fácil —advirtió Mammon, quien se acercó levitando hasta donde se encontraba Aya.

La muchacha simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo: —Nono me está pagando bien, y solo será un mes.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Mammon, rápidamente simpatizó con la chica al ver que tenían intereses similares.

—Es una niña muy bonita, ¿no crees Xanxus? —observó Lussuria—. Es una pena que malgaste su belleza aquí encerrada, siempre he querido diseñar un vestido para una dama.

El jefe de los Varia se encontraba sentado en un sillón, intentando ignorar los comentarios de su escuadrón, esta debía ser una reunión estratégica, pero culpa de esa escoria todos sus planes estaban siendo arruinados.

—Ya cállense —ordenó, provocando que todos se voltearan a verlo, su tono de voz parecía calmado, pero la amenaza estaba implícita.

.

.

.

—Xanxus-sama, tiene muy bien entrenados a sus seguidores —dijo Aya.

La reunión no fue como esperaba, se supone que pensarían en un plan para regresar a Japón y darle una reprimenda a Tsunayoshi, pero esa chica se estaba burlando de él, aunque intentaba parecer inocente, enmascarando sus burlas con comentarios inocentes y el estúpido honorifico en su nombre. Era como un león asechando, esperando el momento más oportuno para atacar, se veía en sus ojos, quería descubrirlo con las manos en la masa, encontrar algo con que inculparlo y correr en busca de Nono. Era una niña que solo buscaba acusarlo, su infantilismo era detestable.

Los primeros días fueron insoportables, pero a la semana siguiente sintió que iba a enloquecer, Aya lo seguía a todas partes en el día y durante la noche aparecía en sus pensamientos, aunque solo fueran planes para alejarla, para poder burlar su impenetrable mirada de águila, ahí estaba pensando en ella.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en su propio cuarto, acechándolo, esperando la oportunidad.

—¡Largo de aquí, escoria! —gritó. Entonces se dio cuenta que había sido un sueño—. Maldita escoria.

Corrió las mantas, y caminó hasta la puerta. Ya estaba amaneciendo, con un poco de suerte llegaría a la mesa del desayuno para comer sin la detestable presencia de Aya. Porque desde que intentó hacerse con el título de jefe Vongola, Nono pidió que no le llevaran la comida a su cuarto.

Iba caminando al comedor cuando se dio cuenta que podía usar su oportunidad para ir a un sitio mejor. Cambió de dirección, pero en cuanto puso la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, un bastón lo golpeó.

—¿A dónde cree que va, Xanxus-sama? —preguntó la dueña del bastón.

—Solo quiero ir a tomar un poco de aire, escoria —respondió el aludido, sobándose su mano.

—Lo siento, usted no puede abandonar la mansión.

—¡Solo saldré al jardín! ¡Maldita escoria! ¡Deja de perseguirme!

—Debo hacer cumplir el castigo impuesto por el gran Nono Vongola. Ofenderme a mí es ofenderlo a él —Aya movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de desaprobación—. No está bien que un hijo trate así a su padre.

Xanxus se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina, seguido por los ojos atentos de su guardiana. ¿En qué estaba pensando el viejo cuándo lo dejó a cargo de esta clase de escoria? Escoria de la clase más baja. Pero por algún motivo, no se atrevía a enfrentarla directamente, se sentía capaz de salir victorioso de un enfrentamiento. ¿Por qué no simplemente la encaraba y ya? Pensar en eso solo conseguía cabrearlo más.

Las criadas sirvieron el desayuno, ella se sentó a su lado para servirse la principal comida del día.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Xanxus.

—Me alimento —respondió Aya, como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

—Yo soy el hijo del dueño de esta mansión, tú eres una simple mujer. Escoria como tú no merece sentarse al lado de su amo.

—Tienes razón Xanxus-sama, sin embargo en estos momentos soy la voluntad de su padre, por lo que deberías tratarme con más respeto.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese estúpido argumento. Hace unas cuentas semanas había traicionado a su padre sin mayor remordimiento. Ahora parecía un niño pequeño a cargo de una niñera.

—Escoria, solo quedan dos semanas, cuando ese tiempo acaba, tendrás que buscar un buen lugar para esconderte de mí.

—Lo que usted diga, Xanxus-sama.

Aya dejo a Xanxus en el recibidor, el escuadrón Varia aún no llegaba. Ella se dio la vuelta, como recordando algo, miró de reojo a Xanxus y le hizo prometer que no se movería. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse escuchó un sonido débil, casi imperceptible, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchado. Se volteó rápidamente, pero no notó nada extraño.

—Es rápido —susurró, dándose la vuelta nuevamente.

El sonido otra vez, está vez se preocupó de tardar más segundos en darse la vuelta, para toparse con Xanxus en otro sillón distinto.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo cambiarme de sitio? Deja de ser tan paranoica, escoria, y vete a hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer —reclamó el hijo de Nono.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero finalmente salió del cuarto. Mientras Aya estaba afuera, el resto del escuadrón Varia hizo su aparición.

—¿Y dónde está la plebeya? —preguntó Belphegor luego de un rato.

—No me importa lo que esa escoria esté haciendo —respondió Xanxus con desinterés.

—Si quiere que le paguen no debería estar holgazaneando —comentó Mammon.

Como si la pregunta la hubiera invocado, la niñera de Xanxus hizo su aparición luciendo un hermoso vestido ceñido hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, el tono morado hacía destacar el violeta de sus ojos, y el perfecto diseño mostraba su figura bien tonificada por los largos entrenamientos.

—¡Luss-nee! ¡Me llegó su regalo! Muchas gracias —dijo, mientras daba vueltas para lucir su atuendo.

—Sabía que te quedaría bien, Aya-chan. Déjame verte un poco mejor —respondió Lussuria, acercándose a ella.

—Escoria, ¿qué haces probándote ropa cuando tu deber es mantenerte cerca de mí? —regañó el líder de los Varia.

—Pero es un desperdicio que Aya-chan ande vestida con ese aburrido traje negro —la defendió el guardián del sol.

—Lamento mucho haberlo molestado, Xanxus-sama. Si gusta ahora mismo me iré a cambiar —ofreció Aya, con una expresión de fingida culpa—. Simplemente quería agradecerle a Luss-nee por su regalo.

La niñera se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Xanxus la detuvo.

—Está bien, escoria, quédate así. Si vas a estar cerca de mí por lo menos deberías vestir bien.

Aya y Lussuria se sonrieron con complicidad, habían logrado que su jefe reconociera que le agradaba el atuendo, aunque no fuera explícitamente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ciaossu ~~**_

_**Lo siento mucho Saya-chan, tendré que hacer un three shot porque me extendí mucho, lo que pasa es que Xanxus se resiste mucho y me cuesta hacer que no me quede occ T.T es tan difícil él, y como no tengo mucho tiempo, tuve que escribir todo desde el ipod, aprovechando cada segundito libre, y como la nota se me estaba haciendo demasiado larga y usar dos memos iba a ser mucho lío decidí subir lo que llevaba, en parte también para cumplir la promesa que te hice de subir hoy la parte dos.**_

**_Espero que te guste, y también les guste a todas las hermosas personitas que me han dejado un review! Muchas gracias!_**

* * *

**_La niñera de Xanxus_**

**_Parte 2_**

Aya acompañó al hijo de Nono hasta su cuarto, el líder de los Varia se sintió como un niño pequeño al que lo mandan a dormir, odiaba que esa escoria lo persiguiera a todas partes, y siempre que tenía oportunidad, no dudaba en quejarse.

—Ahora lárgate—ordenó Xanxus.

—Como usted desee, Xanxus-sama—respondió la niñera, para luego abandonar el cuarto.

—¡ESCORIAAA!

—¿Ocurre algo?—inquirió ella, entrando nuevamente a la habitación.

—Apaga la luz.

Los ojos de Aya se enternecieron, había un deje de nostalgia, tristeza y alegría envueltos en el usual violeta pícaro que poseían sus orbes.

—Xanxus-sama —dijo. El aludido le dirigió una de sus características miradas frías—. Usted tiene un padre que lo ama, y estoy segura que su madre también lo amó mucho, ella sabía que dejaba a su hijo en buenas manos. Muchos niños envidiarían su suerte.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de eso —repuso el jefe de los Varia.

—No hay problema.

.

.

Xanxus se despertó temprano, pasó al lado de la puerta principal y dio varias vueltas en el recibidor antes de entrar al comedor. Se sentía extraño, como si algo le faltara. Esa era su rutina durante los últimos siete días, aún no se atrevía a salir de la mansión, simplemente se paseaba por ella como un animal enjaulado.

Frunció el entrecejo y miró en dirección a la silla vacía a su lado. Extrañaba cierta molesta voz. Finalmente, su paciencia se agotó.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó a las criadas formadas a un costado del comedor.

Una empleada valientemente dio un paso adelante y se acercó a su amo para darle la noticia.

—La señorita Kinoshita abandonó la mansión hace siete días.

El puño del jefe de los Varia se estrelló contra la mesa, provocando que todo lo que estaba encima diera un pequeño salto.

—¿¡Y quién le dio permiso para abandonar la mansión!? —gritó, dejando su puño caer sobre la mesa, provocando que todo lo que había encima diera un pequeño salto.

—Amo Xanxus, su castigo ya terminó —le recordó.

Al oír eso, el hijo de Nono empujó la mesa lo más lejos de sí, tirando al suelo todo lo que había encima de esta y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

—¿¡Cómo que no estoy castigado!? —vociferó.

De una patada tiró la puerta del comedor y con el mismo paso colérico se dirigió a la oficina de su padre.

Nono Vongola se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de un golpe, pero se relajó al ver que solo se trataba de Xanxus.

—Aya solo fue un intercambio de una familia aliada —explicó su padre, quien esperaba una reacción así pues nunca había visto a su hijo soportar tanto tiempo a una persona.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa basura aliada?

—La familia Ravizza. Espero que pueda ponerme en contacto pronto con el jefe para saber si Aya llegó...

Un fuerte golpe interrumpió las palabras de Nono Vongola. Al darse cuenta que ya no había nadie más que él dentro de la habitación, miró con compasión la puerta por la que acababa de salir su hijo. Xanxus era demasiado orgulloso y Aya no tenía intenciones de aceptar a nadie en su corazón.

El líder de los Varia abandonó la mansión, estaba furioso, pero su ira se incrementó cuando llegó al jardín y descubrió que el avión privado no estaba listo.

—¡Muévanse, Escorias! —vociferó con indignación.

.

.

.

Aya se encontraba descansando en el tejado de su mansión, había pasado ahí la mayor parte del tiempo desde que regresó, a lo largo de su vida se había visto en la obligación de desarrollar un cuerpo ágil, un oído atento y una mirada aguda para sobrevivir, no tenía mucha fuerza, lo que descontaba muchos puntos dentro de la mafia, sin embargo cuando eres sigilosa puedes matar a una persona antes que esta si quiera sepa que estás cerca, puedes espiar e incluso, esconderte. Quizás por eso la asignaron a Xanxus, no necesitaban de alguien que peleara con él, sino alguien que no le despegara la vista de encima.

Una escalera se estrelló a su lado, y un hombre alto y fornido subió, ella no lo vio, pero con su aguda audición podía reconocer los movimientos poco agraciados de su hermano, quien le ganaba en fuerza y manejo de armas, pero no en destreza. Era su complemento perfecto.

—Por lo menos deberías visitar a tu lindo hermano de vez en cuando —reclamó él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto.

—No hagas que sienta deseos de empujar la escalera, sabes que no soy buena controlando mis impulsos —lo amenazó.

—Tengo una hermana mafiosa que podría desear asesinarte si atentas en contra de mi integridad —respondió Jin—. Y ella no es buena controlando sus impulsos.

—No desearía enfrentarme a tu hermana —sonrió Aya.

Finalmente Jin llegó hasta donde se encontraba su hermana, quien tenía la mirada perdida en dirección a la entrada de la mansión, con la añoranza marcada en sus orbes violetas. Jin siempre había venerado el tono de sus ojos, era extraño, exótico y eran los mismos de su madre, cada vez que los miraba podía sentir el cariño de una familia.

Para su desgracia, él había heredado los ojos de su padre, cuando era niño quiso seguir el modelo de Edipo, deseaba arrancarse todo rasgo que le recordara al hombre que le dio la vida. Ese acto lo llevó a usar un parche en su ojo derecho, el cual lo dejó indefenso mucho tiempo, obligando a su hermana a responder por ambos.

—¿Pasó algo interesante mientras estabas con Vongola? —preguntó, su único ojo había detectado la nostalgia de su hermana.

—No te preocupes por eso —repuso Aya, revolviendo los cabellos de Jin, aprovechando que estaban sentados y podía alcanzar su cabeza—. Es un tema de adultos.

Jin hizo un mohín, era molesto que su hermana aún lo tratara como un niño, solo tenían dos años de diferencia, sin embargo ella siempre había cargado con el estigma de ser la mayor, cosa que la había hecho sufrir mucho, pero siempre ocultaba su pena creando bromas al respecto.

—Aya…—comenzó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella abandonó el tejado—. ¡No te aproveches! ¡Yo no soy como tú!

En ese momento sus ojos castaños, que tanto diferían del violeta, distinguieron a pocos metros un avión que se dirigía a la mansión. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y corrió a avisar que tenían visitas.

.

.

.

Aya se encerró en su habitación, era un cuarto pequeño, pero servía de escondite. No tenía sentido esconderse, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba alejarse un poco, y aclarar su mente, para que su camino no se desviara. Repasó los miles de motivos por los cuales no debía escuchar a su corazón.

Tenía buena memoria o quizás, simplemente no consiguió olvidar. Fue un matrimonio por conveniencia, su padre nunca amó a su esposa, aunque ella a él sí, aunque bien sabía que su madre era de esas que amaba con locura, incluso fue capaz de recibir a un hijo que no era suyo y criarlo como tal.

Su padre era un mujeriego ambicioso, y en una de sus andanzas dejó a una mujer embarazada, ninguno de los padres quiso hacerse cargo del niño, por lo que su madre, es vez de regañar a su esposo por haberle sido infiel, aceptó al niño, pues tenía un corazón de abuelita que no soportaba ver a un niño quedar abandonado.

Vivían solo los tres, su madre trabajaba duro para poder mantenerlos, rara vez veían al que supuestamente debía ser "el hombre de la casa", y podían pasar largos meses sin saber noticias de él. Hasta que un día llegó un grupo de personas amenazantes, con trajes negros y elegantes, pero con un corazón cruel. Así supo que su padre había muerto, y en una de sus andanzas quedó comprometido con la mafia, en el acuerdo se estipulaba que sus dos hijos y las siguientes tres generaciones quedarían atadas a ese peligroso mundo.

Su madre huyó con los niños, fue alcanzada y asesinada. Pero sus hijos consiguieron esconderse de su destino durante tres meses, sobreviviendo en la calle. Ahí fue cuando Jin comenzó a aborrecer su existencia, y se hizo daño a sí mismo.

Aya robaba, después de varios intentos fallidos aprendió a hacerlo con destreza, lo que desarrolló sus sentidos y la agilizó.

El día en que la mafia los alcanzó, ellos no opusieron resistencia, estaban cansados de la vida en las calles, de su existencia, y el duro peso de la realidad. También comenzaron a odiar la mafia, no soportaban ver cómo causaban daños, y el estar obligados a acatar las normas impuestas, ser los causantes de las desgracias.

Aprendieron a vivir, querían darse apoyo el uno al otro. Para Aya, saber que había una persona que la entendía, y que jamás la traicionaría la hacía sentir más confiada, pues no se sentía sola, eso le daba un motivo a su existencia: el apoyar a esa persona, ya que el sentimiento era recíproco.

Solo eso. No tenían más motivaciones ni metas, no pensaban en su futuro, preferían contentarse con poder tenerse el uno al otro y no malgastar su vida ahogándose en penas.

—Es triste pensar que si tenemos hijos algún día, ellos sufrirán este mismo destino —comentó Jin, un día, cuando ambos eran aún muy jóvenes y acababan de unirse a la mafia.

—En ese caso, no vale la pena tenerlos —repuso Aya.

Su hermano sonrió en respuesta y asintió: —Amaremos tanto a nuestros hijos que por amor no les daremos la vida, para que puedan nacer dentro de una mejor realidad.

Esa era una promesa. Por eso Xanxus estaba demás en su vida, ella no debía enamorarse de nadie, debía proteger a sus posibles hijos de la mafia. Solo Jin y Aya, nada más, no había espacio para nadie extra.

Pero por algún motivo, esa mansión Vongola tenía algo especial, donde podía sentirse querida y sentía que su vida podía tomar más caminos de los que se había planteado alguna vez, deseó poder tener planes para el futuro, vivir más plena y buscar una nueva felicidad. Solo recordaba haberse sentido así cuando vivía con su madre y Jin, sobrellevando las dificultades lo más optimista posible, porque a pesar que esa mujer había sido una persona ciega de amor, les enseñó lo que era el calor de una familia, aunque no estuviera completa.

Alguien tocó la puerta, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, quiso gritar un fuerte: ¡Largo! Pero controló sus impulsos.

.

.

Xanxus esperaba a Aya en una sala de reuniones, las criadas habían servido té, y había solo dos sillas. En otras palabras, sería una reunión privada. Anotó en su lista de cosas por hacer; matar al jefe de su familia por permitir un encuentro así.

—Xanxus-sama, no lo esperaba… —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Entra y siéntate —ordenó. Aya obedeció, no podía imponerse como "la voluntad de Nono Vongola" y hacer lo que deseara, ya no estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Se miraron un segundo, Aya recibía los reproches del hijo de Nono por ese silencioso medio, pero estaba demasiado consternada como para responder.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para dejar la mansión Vongola? —exigió Xanxus, finalmente.

—Su castigo terminó, Xanxus-sama. Yo solo era un intercambio, debía volver.

—Escoria, quién te crees que eres para decidir eso.

—Yo no lo decidí. Simplemente seguí mis órdenes.

—En ese caso, te daré una nueva orden, volverás a la mansión Vongola ahora mismo.

—Xanxus-sama, no soy una Vongola, no puedo hacer eso.

—Eres una Vongola, yo te haré una Vongola.

Aya procesó un segundo las palabras que acababa de oír, revelando el mensaje implícito de la oración.

—Xanxus-sama, me temo que eso no puede ser.

—¿Por qué? —el líder Varia tocó inconscientemente sus pistolas, si Aya tenía a alguien más, él podía solucionar fácilmente ese problema.

En cierto modo ese era el motivo por el cual no podía aceptar los sentimientos de Xanxus, había alguien más. Pero Aya sabía que no podía decirle eso, desde su posición podía ver perfectamente dónde tenía sus manos, no podía pasar por alto esa amenaza, conocía muy bien el carácter del lider Varia. Decidió probar otra táctica.

—Si Xanxus-sama no me dice que quiere ser mi novio como es debido, no pienso ir.

Sabía que el arrogante hijo de Nono jamás haría algo así. Se regocijó al ver cómo la furia comenzaba a brillar alrededor de él, y se le hizo difícil contener la risa, hacerlo enojar se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa alegría innata que nacía cada vez que conseguía sacar de sus casillas al hijo de Nono Vongola.

—Escoria, no me pongas condiciones —dijo Xanxus.

—Es un requisito absolutamente necesario.

.

.

.

Después de la reunión, Aya volvió a subir al tejado, donde no le extrañó encontrarse con alguien que la esperaba.

—¿Qué te dijo Varia-sama? —inquirió Jin.

—Estaba molesto porque me fui sin decir adiós —respondió Aya, sentándose a su lado.

—Escuché que Nono Vongola lo malcrió, espero que ese niño mimado no te haya causado problemas.

—Estoy acostumbrada a tratar con niños, tengo un hermano menor.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

Aya suspiró resignada y le dirigió una mirada consoladora a su hermano.

—Jamás te abandonaré —aseguró, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano, antes de bajarse del tejado.

—"No me abandonas, pero me estas fallando" —pensó Jin. Le dolía que su hermana le ocultara la verdad, más cuando esta era tan evidente, nunca había habido secretos entre ellos, tenían un lazo de confianza que parecía inquebrantable.

—Acabaré contigo, Escoria —avisó una voz ronca.

El chico sintió una pistola posarse en su cabeza, por detrás. Maldijo mentalmente a su hermana, quien salía huyendo cada vez que ese Varia estaba cerca.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias por leer n.n _**

**_Una explicación: Jin y Aya son medio-hermanos (pero se tratan como hermanos), y por eso no se parecen mucho, asique Xanxus confundió la situación! xD Imagínense la situación, pero sin saber que del parentesco de ambos y entenderán mejor._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**He aquí, la tercera y última parte, ya saben que Xanxus es difícil de tratar así que ojalá no me haya quedado occ. Espero que te guste Saya-san, a ti y al resto de las hermosas personitas que han leído, muchas gracias!**_

* * *

Aya se encontraba en su cuarto, el único lugar donde podía disponer de un poco de privacidad, aunque fuera pequeño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe y entró Jin, evidentemente agitado, pues había corrido una gran distancia para llegar a buscar un refugio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Aya.

Jin miró debajo de la cama, el espacio que había entre el colchón y el suelo era muy reducido. Chasqueó la lengua frustrado.

—Tu novio desea matarme —respondió aceleradamente.

Dio otro rápido vistazo al reducido sitio, su orbe castaño fue a dar en el pequeño armario de su hermana, que no poseía mucha ropa, solo lo básico. Desesperado, abrió la única puerta del ropero, sacó las prendas que había colgadas y las tiró en la cama, no eran muchas por lo que no tardó en desocupar el espacio que le serviría de escondite.

Aya miraba la escena estupefacta, habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que se había visto en la obligación de esconder a su hermano. La recordaba bien, ese día, Jin no quería ir a una misión con su tutor, no quería volver a ver gente siendo asesinada, por lo que se ocultó en ese mismo armario. Al segundo día lo encontraron, y ambos fueron castigados, un castigo tan duro que desde entonces nunca más volvieron a esconderse, o a desobedecer las normas de la mansión.

Pero al parecer, él ya había olvidado la traumática experiencia, pues antes de cerrar la puerta, pidió:

—No dejes que tu novio me mate.

La morena salió de su estupor ante la palabra "novio" y quiso echarle una reprimenda a su hermano, pero entonces el Rey de Roma entró a escena.

—¡Escoria! —gritó Xanxus, con sus dos pistolas en alto.

Al ver la desconcertada mirada de Aya, bajó sus armas, y entró al cuarto.

—¿Dónde está esa Escoria? —preguntó, mirando de un lado a otro.

Aya sintió deseos de plantarse frente al armario para evitar que el líder de los Varia lo abriera, pero sabía que eso delataría el escondite.

—¿A quién se refiere? —dijo con cortesía, simplemente.

—A esa escoria que acaba de entrar a esta pocilga.

—Esta pocilga es mi cuarto, y usted no debería entrar tan abruptamente al cuarto de una mujer.

La mirada de Xanxus recayó en la ropa que había en la cama y reconoció el vestido que Lussuria había diseñado, confirmando las palabras que Aya acababa decir, con cierto enojo.

—Esto no es digno de una Vongola —observó.

—No soy una Vongola, solo fui un intercambio —repuso ella, con decisión—. Y Xaxus-sama ya conoce mis condiciones.

—¡Escoria! ¡Tu estúpida familia te obligaría a casarte conmigo, si así lo pido, solo por mantener su alianza con Vongola!

—Así que Xanxus-sama desea casarse conmigo—dijo, con cierta malicia en la voz.

Con cada palabra que Aya decía, a Xanxus le hervía la sangre cada vez más. Ya no se estaba burlando de él, le estaba desobedeciendo directamente, no podía doblegarla. ¿Por qué una mujer así se había vuelto tan necesaria para él? No pudo soportar una semana sin ella, aunque ella no fuera más que una molestia a su alrededor. Se negaba a regresar solo, aunque tuviera que arrastrarla de vuelta.

—Escoria, te estoy dando la oportunidad de unirte a la mejor familia, para que no sigas entre tanta mugre inservible, y tú te niegas.

Aya guardó un momento de silencio, mientras veía el rostro del asesino Varia ardiendo en rabia. Su madre siempre le había dicho que cuando uno está enamorada hace locuras, y en esos momentos ella se sentía capaz de cometer la locura de seguirlo, pero luego qué. No era como su madre, ella no soportaría que Xanxus se fuera, no quería una decepción así.

Siempre había pensado que su madre había sido demasiado débil, pues seguía atada a la esperanza de que su esposo volviera a quedarse junto a ella. Ahora comprendía lo fuerte que esa mujer fue, cuidando y protegiendo a dos niños, soportando ver cómo la persona amada la abandonaba y la traicionaba.

Tenía que resignarse, Xanxus jamás diría en voz alta que la amaba, pero podía leer entre sus palabras.

"Eres una Vongola". Eres mía.

"T estoy dando la oportunidad de unirte a la mejor familia, para que no sigas entre tanta mugre inservible". Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que vivas mejor.

Probablemente le estaba dando una interpretación mucho más dulce, pero durante todo el mes de castigo se dio cuenta de la poca paciencia de Xanxus, realmente le sorprendía que le preguntara, en vez de obligarla a regresar.

—Está bien, puedo ser indulgente —dijo finalmente—. Regresaré contigo, pero tú deberás aclarar todo con mi jefe, y no aceptaré malas condiciones de trabajo.

Aya se acercó sus labios al oído de Xanxus, como quien fuera a confesar un gran secreto.

—Y te llevarás a la escoria que está escondida en mi armario sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño —susurró.

.

.

.

—Pero Xanxus-sama dijo que si venía a la mansión, íbamos a salir todos los días —reclamó Aya.

—Eso no formó parte del acuerdo.

Hace una semana que Aya vivía en la mansión Vongola, ya que Xanxus no le gustaba que se acercara al escuadrón Varia, aunque Lussuria seguía diseñando vestidos para ella. El hijo de Nono la venía a ver todos los días, y siempre permanecían dentro de la mansión, nunca salían, conservando la vieja tradición.

—Xanxus-sama dijo que si venía, él cumpliría con mis caprichos —lo reprochó.

—¡Jamás dije eso, Escoria!

Aya se cruzó de brazos, evidentemente molesta: —Xanxus-sama es un mentiroso.

—¡No me vengas a decir esas cosas a mí! Escoria, has cambiado todas las partes del acuerdo.

—Por su puesto que sí, soy una mafiosa. Tengo que poner todo a mi favor.

Xanxus bufó molesto, y se levantó del su sofá, para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Ya te vas? —inquirió Aya.

—Hay mucho que hacer y esas escorias son inútiles si no las estas presionando —dijo, refiriéndose al resto de los Varia.

—Espero que no estés tramando nada en contra de Tsunayoshi-sama, él obtuvo el título limpiamente —Aya se interpuso entre la puerta y él, como lo había hecho muchas veces anteriormente.

—No trates de "-sama" a escoria como esa.

—Él es mi superior. Soy una Vongola, ¿no?

Esa respuesta no le agradó al jefe Varia.

—Apartate.

Aya negó y continuó bloqueando el camino. —Xanxus-sama dijo algo de un casamiento, me gustaría saber quién es la afortunada.

—Escoria, deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

—Xanxus-sama, hay respuestas estúpidas que me gustaría escuchar.

—No estoy planeando nada contra esa escoria —evitó la pregunta.

—Ya no estaba preguntando por eso. Xanxus-sama, usted aún no cumple con la primera condición.

—Habíamos descartado esa.

—Pero continúa siendo un requisito absolutamente necesario.

Xanxus, cansado de que le bloquearan el paso, tomó a Aya en sus brazos y la regresó al sillón donde había estado él hace un momento.

—Eres mi mujer, deberías comprender con eso.

Antes de que pudiera irse y dejarla sola, Aya se levantó y le tapó el camino nuevamente.

—Xanxus-sama es demasiado tímido, orgulloso e infantil todavía, pero yo ganaré al final.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella selló sus labios con un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido.

Podía ser el líder de los Varia, pero al final ella se saldría con la suya.

—No me provoques —le advirtió él.

—Tú me provocaste primero —lo desafió.

Y así, le declaró la guerra, pues Aya estaba en contra de la abolición de condiciones, el primer requisito continuaba siendo muy necesario.


End file.
